This invention relates to a device for adhering a protective film, which is bound into an identification booklet, to a personal data recording surface of the identification booklet after personal data are recorded on a data sheet of the identification booklet.
An identification booklet, for example, a passport, includes, as shown in FIG. 1(B) a data sheet 1, visa sheets 2, a cover 3 and the like which are gathered together and stitched along a central fold line by a sewing machine. Reference numeral 4 denotes the stitched portion. On a surface of the data sheet 1, there are recorded personal data. A thermoplastic protective film 6 made of synthetic resin is adhered to the personal data recording surface 5, so that the personal data recording surface 5 is guarded so as not to be counterfeited.
As best shown in FIG. 1(A), the protective film 6 in a virgin identification booklet is bound together with the data sheet 1, the visa sheets 2, the cover 3 and the like by the stitched portion 4 through a binding width 8 which is continuous with one end edge of the protective film 6. However, the protective film 6 is not adhered to the data sheet 1 so that personal data can be recorded on the data sheet 1.
After the personal data is recorded on the data sheet 1, the protective film 6 is superimposed on the personal data recording surface 5 and thermally welded. The protective film 6 is thermally welded to the personal data recording surface 5 in such a manner as to cover the entire surface of the personal data recording surface 5 (personal data recording page) but the binding width 8 is spaced apart from the stitched portion 4 and expanded towards the opposite side.
In a conventional identification booklet of the type as mentioned above, the binding width 8 of the protective film 6 is mostly expanded from the stitched portion 4 towards the opposite side and the expanded portion 7 is spaced part from and not adhered to other sheets. This spaced-apart expanded portion 7 allows for easy counterfeiting of the identification booklet.
Also, the protective film 6 in the conventional identification booklet tends to not be adhered at the stitched portion 4 including the area proximate to the stitched portion 4.
For example, when the protective film 6 is attempted to be thermally welded to the personal data recording surface 5 by passing the identification booklet between hot press rollers as in the conventional manner, slippage tends to occur between the protective film 6 and the data sheet 1. In addition, since sufficient heat is not applied to the stitched portion 4 and the expanded portion 7 in the identification booklet, the stitched portion 4 and the expanded portion 7 are not adhered together.
Also, in case the identification booklet is passed through the hot rollers, there is a fear that curling of the protective film will occur along with slippage of the protective film. In addition, since the protective film is significantly contracted after it is thermally adhered, the curling of the protective film is more likely to occur. Moreover, the curling of the protective film causes irregularities of the fore-edges of the data sheet and other sheets.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the abovementioned inconveniences inherent in the conventional devices.